the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
First Responders
The First Responders, often just called Responders, are Adepts who work in a profession that deals with crises events or natural disasters. When most people are running away from a situation screaming for their lives, the First Responders are the ones who show up on the scene and actually run towards the danger. Facts: -The need for a corps of organized men and women in society to deal with emergencies and natural disasters is nothing new. Ancient Japanese society had men specially trained to deal with massive fires that could rage through towns, and medieval cities had people designated for everything from tending to the poor to dealing with plague victims. -Members of the First Responders will probably be certified in very select fields, be it ambulance medics, firefighters, search & rescue, etc. They will be educated and equipped with specialized gear for dealing with emergency situations. They will probably also receive at least nominal training in self-defense. -Due to their chosen professions, members of the First Responders will also have personal experience in dealing with life and death situations. They will be accustomed to fear and will be able to operate even in situations where most other people will seize up with confusion and fright. -One of the greatest strengths the First Responders have is their ability to network. Because they function within very important organs of society, the Responders enjoy great familiarity with the various National Chapters whose countries they operate within. And because members of the Responders tend to be important individuals within their communities, the Responders are able to forge links with many different groups and Chapters. -Most members of the First Responders will also have at least some level of survival training. Therefore, the Chapter as a whole is the darling of the Order of Remnants. Expect to find a lot of these rugged individualists operating within the Responders Chapter. -Crises Defenders are members of the First Responders who are trained in martial combat beyond mere self-defense. They are able to operate almost like a paramilitary force, although there only purpose is to deal with supernatural threats encountered by the Responders when out in the field. Many of these Crises Defenders have links with the Hunting Lodges. Origins Within The Worker's Guilds: Originally, the First Responders were part of the Worker's Guilds, with groups like the fire-fighters, medics and search and rescue personnel operating their own separate Guild. In time, nominally in the early 18th century, several of these Guilds began working in tandem, going so far as to share resources and take to the field together. Eventually, these Guilds split entirely and began operating as their own Chapter, naming themselves after the moniker society had developed for them, the First Responders. Not all of those Guilds fully ceded, however, and there are places in the world where you can still find Guild Halls to the Firefighters Guild or somesuch. Also, members of the First Responders are accepted as kindred souls by the various Worker's Guilds and can usually find assistance from them when in a pinch. Relationship With The Blue Brotherhood: Officially, the Blue Brotherhood is a member of the First Responders. Police frequently operate alongside Search and Rescue, Firefighters and other groups who show up to deal with emergencies. This means that any Adept in the modern world who joins the Blue Brotherhood is also considered a member of the First Responders, baring a few select exceptions. It should be noted, however, that while the Blue Brotherhood certainly pulls its weight within the Chapter, as a group they often operate with a bit more aloofness than the other Responders would like. Law enforcement is a seedy business, regardless of how noble any Adept is, and so the Brotherhood likes to deal with issues in-house without any outside interference. Because of this mindset, the Brotherhood considers itself allied to the Responders, but prefers to keep its own organizational infrastructure separate. Despite this, the Brotherhood does fully support the mission behind the First Responders and will come to the aid of fellow Responders in times of trouble. The Work Of Civilization: The First Responders have a long and storied history of helping various communities through turbulent time periods. Even in situations where society has effectively collapsed, members of the First Responders have fought bravely to restore order and deal with whatever is the source of the danger. Links: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_responder -http://www.usfra.org/notes/Who_is_a_First_Responder?show=true -https://www.imdb.com/title/tt9397590/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW20z4VsbNQ Category:Chapter Category:Law Category:Guild Category:Life Category:Death Category:Man Category:Brotherhood Of Man Category:Blue Brotherhood